


The Morning After

by LionessOnTheThrone (Purrfect)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x04, F/M, First Time, Season 8, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfect/pseuds/LionessOnTheThrone
Summary: Jaime's thoughts the morning after his night with Brienne





	The Morning After

Jaime woke up with a pounding headache. He immediately thought, "I drunk way too much last night." Then the events of last night all came rushing back to him. 

He remembered being bemused by the red-haired wildlings attentions towards Brienne and concerned for her. Brienne was a friend. His closest friend. To see her with such a man...it didn't sit right with him.

Brienne, in turn, had accused him of being jealous. 

He figured that must be it. He was jealous. What else could it be?

He remembered that her room was hot. Way too hot. So he had started to strip down.

He remembered kissing her. He tried to be into it, tried to force the passion, but it hadn't been there. That much he remembered. 

Most of the night was a blur. He knew they had sex. He remembered bits and pieces of that. Brienne's scream as he took her maidenhead. 

Now in the morning light as he glanced over at her he felt sick and full of regret. Brienne's maidenhood. He had taken that. Everyone had seen him follow her to her room and people would surely know. There was no going back now. 

He vowed that he would try his best to be good to her, and he prayed to the seven that they help him to love her. His prayers, however, were not to be answered and weeks later he would leave her in tears to return to the woman he did love. The only woman he could ever love.


End file.
